Nap Time
by I'mAJinx
Summary: After playing a prank on the senate, Octavius takes a nap. HORRIBLE summary. Pre-Slash, sorry. :  Drabble.


"Damn it, Ockie. Why'd you never tell me you could be fun?" Jed asked a qustion he knew would get no answer to. Octavius was asleep next to the cowboy under an olive tree in the Roman dihoramma. He was having some dream and the goofy smile on his face indicated that it must've rocked. Jed smirked at the sight and carefully reached over and undid the chinstrap on the Roman's helmet. He gently set it down and looked at Octavius. "You always _did _have that goofy grin." The cowboy slowly reached out to stroke his friend's hair, but jerked his hand back.

"Hmmmm..." Octavius rolled over and stretched out his arms. When he pulled his arms back in, he caught Jed's neck. He pulled him down and soon they were laying side-by-side.

"Damn it." It wasn't that Jed was upset about the current situation, he actually kind of liked it. But still, he couldn't let Octavius wake up and see this. He would think Jed was some creepy stalker. But then again, he _was _watching him sleep _and_ tried to play with his hair. "Alright partner, just slow down and think this through," he whispered to himself. He carefully reached up and grabbed the Roman's arm. He slid his hand over and tried to pry Octavius' fingers off of his throat. The General had a look of disturbance on his face and groaned at the act of seperation, gripping the cowboy's neck even tighter and pinching the sensitive skin. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh," Jed quickly whispered, just barely able to not let a word of pain escape from him. "It's okay, it's okay." When Octavius finally eased up, Jed slipped through his grasp. He sat up straight and rubbed his sore neck. "Damn kung fu-grip."

He looked back on the previous hour. He and Octavius were acting like children and decided to go to the Roman Senate building. Once inside, Jed tied his rope to one of the less visable balconies, hidden in the shadows. Then Octavius put on a white sheet so he'd look like a ghost. "Are you sure they won't recognize me?"

"Don't worry, Ockie. Just make your voice higher and goofy. Come on, this is gonna be hilarious."

"Alright." Octavius grabbed the rope and was about to decend, but Jed stopped him.

"Wait! Here," Jed took off his gloves and put them on the Roman's hands before he even had a chance to protest. "They save ya' from rope-burn. It's a horrible thang."

Octavius looked at his hands confused for a bit, but smiled as he realized what the cowboy was talking about. "Thank you my friend." Jed tipped his hat and Octavius began his decent. He swung down from balcony and tore through the lobby, almost hitting about a dozen Roman senators. As he did this he yelled, in a goofy, high-pitched voice, "Beware the Ides of March, ye fools!" Than he did the laughing part of 'Crazy Train' by Black Sabboth. When he got back to the balcony, Jed was laughing so hard that he could barely breath. Octavius grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the building, also laughing his ass off. They booked it to the olive orchird where Octavius took off the sheet and slumped to the ground against the tree trunk. "Oh my, I don't think I've ever done anything like that."

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you have me as a best friend." They continued talking for the next half-hour until Ocatvius fell asleep. And now, Jed was smiling.

He jostled his friend and had a victorious smirk when his friend rubbed his eyes, sat up and asked what the hell he did that for. "C'mon. We gotta go see how much damage we caused."

"Alright," Octavius yawned."Let's go." They got up and half way through the orchird, Octvaius grabbed his friend's shoulder and spun him around. "What happened here?"

His fingers lightly grazed the already-forming bruise on Jed's neck, making the cowboy draw a sharp breath. "It's nothing. It just got slept on wrong."

A/N: (LYZZY:) Aaaaaaaaaaaaw! Aren't they so cute together!

(JINX:) One things for sure, they're funny.

(ZOE:) I think Octavius _should've _hit the senators. Violence makes for a good story. -lOC

(LYZZY:) *cowers in fear* Jinx, make her stop. *tears up*

(JINX:) ENOUGH! _I_ am the dominant alter, _I _ controls what goes on in my own head! Lyzzy, stand up for yourself, damn it. We're 15. And Zoe, quit picking on her. She's our inner child/fluff writer. You need to respect _her_ personality, too. We are three alters of the same person: me. Now Lyzzy, on the pure side of our brain. Zoe, the dark side. We're _supposed I _to be studying for our Spanish final. Now we've corrupted these people enough. Go back to your posts and think of new fan-fix so _I_ don't flunk out of my freshman year.

(LYZZY:) Yes ma'am. ^_^

(ZOE:) Fine. 7:^|

(JINX:) Sorry about them, I _am_ the dominant alter. They don't come out _too _much. Only 48% of the time. Bye!


End file.
